


Wine all the time (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more to say about White Collar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine all the time (VID)

Song: Wine, Wine, Wine by the Astronauts

 


End file.
